


Years of Peace

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Communication, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Hubert isn't dead or in prison or anything so he can be in Sie's requested porn, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hubert von Vestra, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, gender neutral terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: After taking time to explore themselves and grow more and more comfortable in their married life, Sylvain and Felix decide it is time to try out bringing in a third.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Years of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiesFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/gifts).



> Sie and I did a fic trade where, hilariously, we both ended up asking for different flavours of Felix getting wrecked between two men. Here is what she asked for!
> 
> She said I could write cis or trans Felix, whichever I was comfortable with, and I decided to opt for the latter to give myself room to explore dysphoria too and a lot of healthy communication. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, please note--though terminology is gender neutral and no female genitalia at all is described, I still vaguely reference it whilst using that terminology.)

Something that is difficult to process after the war ending is a feeling of normalcy. Of course, there is much to be done, especially when it comes to those in the empire processing where they stand after their emperor stood down. But even with all of this, everything is … peaceful. In comparison to how it once been at least.

There is time now for people to enjoy themselves. Several years later, there has even been enough peace for Sylvain to marry. _Marry._ And marry his best friend no less, who had crumpled down onto his knees in tears when his soon-to-be husband proposed as soon as the blue flags had been raised into the air. Felix said it had been from his injuries. And whilst yes, he _had_ been injured, Sylvain knows it was from the overwhelming onslaught of tears, emotions, that drove him to the ground after their lips met.

They have taken these years to learn all the more about each other. It’s incredible how there is still more to know even after Sylvain being there for Felix’s entire life. Small things, like Sylvain noticing the way Felix’s eyebrows furrow from morning sunshine and pulls bed covers straight above his chin. Things in every area of their life, including that which is sexual.

Sylvain has spent time learning what his husband can and cannot do. In comparison to Sylvain, who has no qualms against talking about what he enjoys, Felix is a lot more hesitant. Having to come into terms with not one, but two aspects of his identity, has made his journey longer, especially with how he is also not quite the same as Sylvain in regards to sexual attraction. There is much to consider when it comes to granting him sex he can enjoy happily and safely.

So when years have passed, and Felix has been a lot more natural with how the two have sex, more possibilities have arisen. Sylvain has to admit he was surprised over Felix being open to one thing in particular.

Sylvain smiles up at the raven-haired man, who has poured tea into a mug in Sylvain’s hands. “Ah, thanks, Hubert.”

“Not at all,” says Hubert, settling himself down into an armchair besides Sylvain’s.

“Kind of surprised it’s tea. I took you as a coffee type of man.”

“Oh, I am. But I learned to make decent tea through Ferdinand.”

“Makes sense.” Sylvain blows down onto his coffee. “So, cutting straight to the chase …”

“You are still both interested in me joining you as a third?”

“Precisely. As long as you’re still comfortable.”

A hint of a smile reaches Hubert’s face, finishing a sip of tea before saying, “Best now, before anything I currently have grows more serious. I am more than comfortable in this moment.”

Sylvain smiles too; after all everyone has been through in the war, finding someone to love, if that is what they wish for, is what they least deserve. “Awesome. It’s not just that, though. Adding a third into established relationships for a one-time thing can cause problems, sometimes. A big one is jealousy. On the couple’s end, and on the third for not being in that relationship. There’s also a feeling of being used. Which of course, can be someone’s thing, but in general can feel pretty shitty.”

“I have considered all of this, and I assure you I am fine with it all. I see this as a casual matter for enjoyment and experimentation, as do the two of you.” Hubert settles his mug down on a coaster. “So rest assured I have no issues here. I simply find the prospect of tending to Felix alongside you alluring, if I am fine to say as such.”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Sylvain’s grin must show this enough. “I can get pretty jealous when I can see that someone else is attracted to Felix, but when we’ve given the go ahead like this, it’s fine. And let me tell you—Felix’s bedroom self is often _really_ different to how he is in day-to-day life.”

“I imagine you’re adept at making him beg.”

“One of my many talents,” says Sylvain, chuckling alongside Hubert when he lifts his mug into an imaginary toast in the air. “I’ll talk through with you some more about what he likes and dislikes, too. And of course, you know about the dysphoria.”

The way Hubert nods seriously makes Sylvain feel gratitude, especially with a man who often seems to have a permanent sneer. “Of course. I imagine it can fluctuate, so please emphasise to him that if the day arrives and his limits change, that is fine. I do not wish to make him uncomfortable.”

“Thank you, I’ll bear that in mind. Sometimes he has a preference on which, you know,” Sylvain, unnecessarily, inserts his index finger into a hole made by the finger and thumb on his other hand, “which one you use, so we can tell you if that changes on the day. But like I’ve said, everywhere else is fine. He had top surgery years ago, and he gets dysphoric about other things sometimes, but not enough to affect sex.”

“You clearly know him well,” says Hubert.

“Of course, he’s my husband.” He says this as though it is obvious—which it is. He’s utterly devoted to Felix, wants to provide all he can to him. And after all the years they have spent getting to know each other … Of course Sylvain knows everything he can do for Felix and more. It’s not about being praised for it or admired. It’s simply how it should be.

“Still does feel strange to hear you say that word.” Hubert’s mug is lifted into the air. “Let us have a fantastic time together.”

With a grin, Sylvain bumps his own mug against Hubert’s in return. He has no doubt that they will not be enjoying any moment. The sheer image of Felix being between them both … Sylvain is shuddering merely thinking about it.

* * *

The married couple sit together on a sofa. Felix’s head rests on Sylvain’s shoulder, their hands intertwined. A moment of silence as they wonder if there is anything else for them to consider when it comes to this, and any area they have not communicated—by now, however, they have likely spoken about everything and are simply going back over what they deem necessary. Always making sure the other is safe and comfortable.

“He’s most certainly fine with it?” Felix asks, to which Sylvain nods.

“In his words, _let us have a fantastic time together.”_

“I just wanted to make sure. I know that a third person joining threesomes can feel like a sex toy being used or something. And there can be that clear distinction between the couple and them which makes them uncomfortable.”

Sylvain smiles. He likely does so because Felix never usually knows much about sex despite enjoying it, not in comparison to his husband, and so it’s clear that he has researched this. “He understands and there won’t be any hard feelings attached, or him being jealous or anything.”

“Okay. And what about you?” Felix shakes his head in exasperation over the feigned glare he receives. “Sylvain, I’m serious. Jealousy is a real thing when it comes to threesomes, and the last thing I want is for you to end up uncomfortable by him doing this to me. And don’t,” Felix pipes up louder when Sylvain opens his mouth, “use the whole ‘oh I hate jealousy’ thing. I know you’re an absolute hypocrite when it comes to this.”

Holding his hands out to either side of him, Sylvain shrugs. “All right, I’m jealous sometimes. You’re mine and I want others to know that! But I’m the one who brought up this in the first place. If it was someone who once had feelings for you, it’d be different. But he didn’t, so everything is fine.”

“All right.” This is all something they have talked about before, over and over, but with their decided day already so close, they deem it necessary to finalise it all. “I’m simply making sure. I wasn’t trying to judge.”

Sylvain lowers his hands, taking Felix’s back into his own again. Thumbs trailing over the back of them, giving them a small squeeze. It’s enough to return Felix’s smile to him. He gives a squeeze back.

“And what about you, moonlight? Do you still think your dysphoria can handle it today?”

This is a topic that cannot be discussed enough, not with how his levels fluctuate even into adulthood. For now, Felix can nod.

“Good. And we have all the time in the world for our sexual endeavours now we’re married, you know. You can take your time. I wouldn’t mind if you had to arrange this for a different day.”

“Yeah. I’m fine, but thank you, Sylvain.”

Their lips meet together in a kiss. The warmth which bursts through it is enough to emphasise that this will not take away from their relationship for a moment. They will always be together, no matter what they choose to explore; never will their fingers not brush on each other’s skin, but now, they simply have someone else who will join in on that as well.

And soon enough, this very man arrives. The couple are both rather amused at how Hubert bows to them once he enters.

“This is hardly a formal event, you know,” says Sylvain. “No need to act polite.”

“It is simply kind of me to remember my manners. How are we going to get to this?”

“Straight to the point,” says Felix, smiling with amusement. He completely understands, though—it’s clear that all three feel the same as each other. They have been waiting in anticipation for this day, excited for each of them to try something new. To explore something which would not have been possible had their lives not turned out this way.

Sylvain and Felix have previously discussed whether or not they should build themselves slowly to their time in the bedroom, perhaps have Hubert join the household for dinner. And yes, this should still be in their plans as opposed to kicking Hubert out immediately after they’re done. However, at the moment, with Sylvain’s hand holding Felix’s as he guides him and Hubert to their bedroom, winking at Hubert over his shoulder … Perhaps there’s little time they wish to wait for after all.

Felix’s heart hammers with nerves and excitement alike as the trio enter Sylvain and Felix’s quarters. In an instant, however, the former emotion takes over further. Eyes scan over the bed as he remembers how it’s only Sylvain who ever lays his eyes on Felix. Even after top surgery, Felix struggled to remove his shirt in front of others for some time. As a noble who was born differently to how he is now, it’s not uncommon knowledge that he is transgender, yet even so … The thought of being questioned over those scars makes him panic.

Here, in their bedroom with someone they have continuously talked to about this, no questions about his body will arise. But rationality doesn’t stop his chest growing tighter.

“You okay, Felix?” says Sylvain, nuzzling his nose at the side of Felix’s head.

“Mm. I’m fine.”

“It’s fine if you are not,” says Hubert, stood to one side. “I can also not touch you for now, if that is what you wish.”

“I don’t think it’s that. I think the thought of starting is making me anxious.”

“We can take it slow, all right?” Sylvain says. “And any time you might be uncomfortable, we can stop. The same goes for any of us if we feel off for any reason.”

Reassured by the gentle words, Felix nods and exhales. “So, how are we starting?”

“Let me undress you myself,” says Sylvain. A grin returns to his face, eyes flickering to Hubert. “How about you get on the bed in the meantime?”

“And watch the undressing of such a wonderful prize? Happily.”

Hubert does exactly this. Felix swallows and drops his gaze back down when Hubert’s own eyes meet his own; there’s something thrilling over the thought of someone watching Sylvain do something so simple, even if this spectating will be from Sylvain than anyone else to begin with. As though the two are deciding his fate between them.

And in a sense, they are.

Sylvain’s eyes flicker to Felix’s as his fingers take hold of the buttons on Felix’s shirt. A nod causes Sylvain to start taking them apart one by one. His hands run over Felix’s torso as he separates either side of the shirt, pressing a kiss to Felix’s shoulder, hairs from his beard tickling the skin. His touch proceeds to the puffy sleeves. Pushing them down, the shirt falls to the floor, a sigh escaping Felix’s lips at another kiss pressed to his collarbone.

“Very nice,” is the murmur from Hubert. “It is true what Sylvain has said—you are more lithe than one may expect.”

“A little cat through and through,” says Sylvain, laughing at the glare he receives from Felix. His eyes question again when his hands take hold of the waistband of Felix’s trousers. When Felix gives his consent this time, Sylvain shifts him around so the back of him directly faces Hubert.

“So he can see one of the best parts about you, baby,” says Sylvain, to which Felix rolls his eyes with a fond smile.

The trousers are unfastened. Sylvain temporarily sinks to one knee as he brings them down Felix’s legs, lips finding his thighs; these legs lift to assist with the removal, Sylvain’s hands sliding up either side of them as he returns to his feet. His touch slides over Felix’s hips and squeezes at his backside through his underwear.

“Mm, you’re already quite turned on, aren’t you?” Sylvain coos, grinning as Felix huffs.

“Shut it.”

“Quite the good view as well,” says Hubert. His gaze feels all the more intense when Felix notices exactly how much it is fixed on his body. “But only undress fully if you are comfortable.”

“How are you feeling, Fe?” Sylvain’s hands return to Felix’s hips, thumbs stroking reassuring circles over them. Felix’s tongue rolls over his lips. Nerves have truly kicked in.

“I think it’s fine,” he says regardless.

“No simply ‘thinking’,” says Sylvain. He presses a kiss to Felix’s cheek. “Only if you’re sure, okay?”

Felix nods. He breathes out, trying to not freak himself out over this when despite handing over control to these two men, he still has full control over what he gives them. “It’s okay, but only if I do it on the bed. So Hubert isn’t seeing me there at first.”

“Do you need time to adjust?” asks Hubert, Felix nodding. “That is more than fine.”

“Then go knock yourself out,” says Sylvain. “But first …”

Sylvain’s grip returns to Felix’s ass. He brings him closer, crashing their lips together. Felix cannot hold back a moan from Sylvain’s tongue instantly entering his mouth. Hands squeezing, turning their bodies enough so Hubert can properly watch them. Felix’s fingers tangle in Sylvain’s hair to bring his head closer.

“Goddess,” murmurs Hubert. “You two are most certainly captivating.”

When the kiss breaks, a grin from ear-to-ear is on Sylvain’s face. “So let’s not forget what’s going to happen here, kitten,” says Sylvain, fingers trailing down the side of Felix’s face before lifting it by his chin. “I’m going to tell him how to touch you. Let’s see how much he can get you worked up before we both fuck you together, all right?”

Goddess. Those words alone are enough to make Felix almost squirm. “More than all right,” he breathes out, the enthusiasm causing Sylvain to grin.

And so, Sylvain takes a seat which faces the side of the bed, whilst Felix slides onto it in front of Hubert. The man is as collected as always. There is no mistaking that flash of lust in his eyes, however, how much his hands must twitch to touch Felix.

“I trust Sylvain will guide me through what is perfect for you,” says Hubert, fingertips trailing lightly over Felix’s thigh. “Although I am certainly not someone to be looked down on with my own skills, either.”

“Better not be all talk, no action with that.” Felix’s gaze averts for Sylvain for no more than a moment; it is enough for the margrave to understand what Felix is asking and give a small nod.

Felix’s lips are now brought to Hubert’s instead. They’re different to Sylvain’s, by far. No facial hair tickling his face, a faint taste of coffee. They’re not as rough, which is quite surprising. The same spark is also not there. Still, this doesn’t stop it being enjoyable as Felix scoots closer, their tongues meeting with Hubert’s fingers stroking through Felix’s hair and tugging slightly.

“You can do that harder. Felix _loves_ having his hair pulled.”

Sylvain certainly doesn’t miss a single thing. And Hubert does exactly as he says. His hand takes hold of the top of Felix’s ponytail, Felix gasping against Hubert’s tongue as it’s pulled back. A grin stretches on his lips when the kiss breaks.

“Thought you’d have no strength at all, what with how you use magic,” says Felix.

“I have enough to be able to put a pretty boy in his place.” Hubert’s lips brush against the side of Felix’s neck. “Turn around.”

There’s something in that voice, and the way Sylvain continues to stare at the pair with expecting eyes, that causes Felix to nod and turn around as commanded. His fingers take hold of his waistband. A hitch of his breath, escalating pulse.

“You do not have to,” says Hubert. Felix shakes his head.

“It’s fine.”

It is, when only the back of him is on view to Hubert in this moment. He knows from Sylvain’s words that he’s hardly lacking in the area. Training a strong lower body to assist with his speed has granted him this much.

Tension is laying thicker on the room. Not enough to suffocate Felix, far from it, but enough to send goosebumps across his skin. He shivers when long fingers trail up the side of his bare waist. These also feel different to Sylvain’s. Thinner, yet scars from constant use of magic give them a rough texture.

Lips brush against Felix’s ear. “I hope it is not overstepping my boundaries,” says Hubert, “for me to compliment your appearance.”

“Not a problem,” says Felix.

“Yeah, as long as you know all that is mine, we’re sound.” Felix turns his head to the side to look at Sylvain. One leg rests over the other, sheets spread across his lap. It’s unlikely that Sylvain _has_ to do any work now. It simply must be enjoyable to be so off-handed, casual, as Felix is currently shuddering from the man sat behind him.

Still. When Sylvain said he might get a little work done when he mentioned watching the two of them, Felix thought he had been joking.

“Do you have a preference on where I touch him first?” Hubert asks Sylvain. “I do believe some teasing is in order.”

“His chest.” The response is automatic. “The more feeling has returned there after surgery, the more he’s been squirming.”

“That does sound alluring.”

Fingertips stroke up the centre of Felix’s torso, over his chest. His eyes close as those fingers centre around a nipple. Out of instincts to ground himself, one of Felix’s hands grabs onto Hubert’s arm. The other reaches behind him and holds onto the man’s thigh.

“Already responsive,” Hubert says into Felix’s ear. “Sylvain did inform me that you _do_ respond to every little touch on this body of yours … Quite the sensitive swordsman, aren’t you?”

“Shut it,” Felix mutters, inhaling sharply when a thumb presses down harder on his nipple. Testing. Seeing every little reaction that is brought out of Felix.

“He loves it when you squeeze them.” Felix’s eyes open again. He swallows. Even which somewhat of a distance between them, the look that Felix can spot in Sylvain’s eye is enough to make him shudder.

Arousal over seeing his husband begin to writhe ever-so-slightly. But also that hint of possessiveness, how he is itching to slide in and touch Felix himself, held back by the enjoyment of watching Felix’s reactions.

Felix gasps. Hubert follows through with Sylvain’s words, giving the nipple a squeeze. Lips smirk against his neck, a kiss pressed down onto it. Felix feels Hubert’s other hand shift. Trailing up the other side of Felix’s body, creeping closer to the other side of his chest.

He is grateful that the fingers do not linger for long on his surgical scars. They move straight over them, to the other nipple to play with it in correlation to the other side. _“Ah,”_ Felix cannot prevent the moan. Squirming legs, head leaning back against Hubert. The man takes this opportunity to nip at Felix’s collarbone.

“Goddess, Felix,” says Sylvain. “I’ve seen all this before in the mirror, but … Man, it really is fun seeing your reactions.”

“Perhaps you should look at him,” Hubert suggests, squeezing at his nipples and twisting them. Felix cannot suppress a whimper. Thighs pressing together, eyes glancing over to the side to meet with Sylvain’s. He moans when Hubert’s hips press forward, bringing the bulge in his trousers against Felix’s backside, in correlation to his teasing fingers.

“Oh, baby.” Sylvain’s voice is dripping with lust. “You’re gorgeous.”

But his eyes do not remain on Felix the entire time. They alternate between glancing at him and the sheets in his hands. Sometimes, he will avert them to Felix when he makes a particularly louder sound. Other times he will simply smirk.

Hubert’s hands wander, appreciating each inch of Felix they can find, before he is reaching for a bottle of oil from their night-stand. “This is most certainly all right?” he asks. Both Felix and Sylvain nod.

“I’ll tell you if you’re doing it right or not,” says Sylvain. The sheer audacity of him saying this without even glancing up from his work. Not for now, at least. Felix knows he’ll not be able to keep his gaze away forever.

Hubert presses himself closer to Felix whilst preparing his fingers. The latter pushes back in turn, moaning softly at that bulge between his ass cheeks; he smirks when he notices Sylvain’s eyes flickering up again. He’s not exactly _jealous,_ it appears. Simply desiring to be the one who gets to grind himself against Felix instead.

A hand takes hold of the hair tie keeping Felix’s ponytail in place once Hubert has prepared his fingers. It’s pulled away, the sheet of navy falling down his back. A fistful is taken before Hubert pushes his face down into the bed. Ass up in front of Hubert, hands laid flat against the covers. The position and force cause Felix to struggle with obvious arousal.

“Oh, you like this as well, do you?” asks Hubert.

“Face down, ass up is the best look for him,” says Sylvain. “Well, aside from a cock in his mouth, that is.”

The man smiles innocently when Felix shoots him a glare. This look is quick to be replaced by his eyes closing as a lubed finger presses against his entrance.

“Fuck, don’t you dare tease,” says Felix, earning a chuckle from Hubert.

“My, but Sylvain told me that is exactly what you enjoy.” The finger circles around, pressing harder, slipping slightly inside, but still _far_ from enough. Felix holds back a whine. Pushing himself back against Hubert, returning his gaze to Sylvain, who is watching with amusement.

“You really are adorable, aren’t you kitten?” says Sylvain.

“It truly is something, seeing such a proud swordsman like this.” Hubert pushes his finger inside Felix’s hole that little farther, causing him to squirm, face still planted against the bed. “Perhaps you should ask for it.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Felix inhales sharply when the force increases that little more, circling around, but _still_ not entering him properly. “Just—fuck me, Hubert. I need it.”

“I’m sure we’ll be able to earn a beg or two later,” says Sylvain, waving his hand in the air to urge Hubert to proceed. Felix cannot hold back a moan the moment Hubert does so.

“ _G-Goddess—”_

Hubert is surprisingly careful, all appearances aside. Not feeling too much, too soon that will bring on a huge wave of dysphoria—in fact, he finds himself thinking of it little with all these taunting words, those eyes of Sylvain’s calculating, watching. Too much to be distracted by.

His moans are held back … to a degree. Only able to be as such by the bite on his lip, the effort to prove his pride, as pointless as such a thing is. A whimper breaks through these teeth when a second finger soon enters.

“Come on,” Hubert says. “I am sure both of us want to hear you more.”

A slight increase of force. Felix gasps out, unable to stop that higher volume. His face rests against the arms he crosses over on the bed. It isn’t until Sylvain speaks again that he brings it back up.

“No, if you thrust your fingers just _a little_ to the left, you’ll have him in ecstasy.”

And when Felix’s eyes land on Sylvain again, he can hardly believe what they see. Sylvain not even _looking_ at this moment in time. He’s able to tell exactly how to play Felix by his sounds alone.

Hubert does as Sylvain says. _“A-ah,_ shit!” That’s it—the spot which drives Felix wild.

“Oh, you do sound lovely,” says Hubert. “I thought you never much liked to participate in choir practice?”

“Sh-shut up,” Felix gasps out, earning a chuckle from Hubert and Sylvain alike. The latter’s eyes are on them again. This time, it’s clear that those fingers thrusting into Felix, his face planted so helplessly into the bed, are far too much for the margrave to resist.

The pieces of paper are placed to one side as Sylvain gets to his feet. He wanders to the side of the bed, resting one hand on a canopy bedpost as his other reaches towards Felix. Fingers stroke down the side of his cheek. Stop by his chin, lifting it so their eyes meet.

“Come on, angel.” A murmur edged in huskiness; Felix shivers. “Ask for him to go harder.”

“I’m not doing that.” He breathes in sharply, hand grasping tightly onto the bed covers over the slightest increase of speed.

“Will you not?” Hubert asks. “Because I will not grant Sylvain enough room to use your mouth unless you do, and, well …” Felix’s head is pulled back that little further by his hair, teeth finding his lip. “I’m sure you want that _desperately,_ do you not?”

“Always does,” says Sylvain. His hands are unfastening the belt around his hips. And Felix cannot help but stare, _desperate_ for what lays beneath that pesky material.

Goddamnit. “Hubert, go harder.”

“Not the nicest way to ask, is it?” Hubert says, chuckling. “Sylvain, what do you think?”

“Yeah, no. Not good enough for me, but it _is_ enough for now.” Red trousers are lowered down Sylvain’s thighs, underwear following with a hand trailing down Sylvain’s length. “Can’t wait any longer to fuck that pretty mouth while someone fucks you from behind, baby.”

Those words are enough to induce a louder moan against the bed. It turns into a whine when Hubert’s fingers pull out, hands on Felix’s hips pulling him back to grant Sylvain room. Felix holds himself up on his hands and knees, fingers tangling in the covers with a cry when Hubert’s fingers enter him again. Rougher now Felix is adjusting. A nod from Sylvain confirms Hubert is doing it _exactly_ right.

“Mm, actually,” says Sylvain as he settles on the bed in front of Felix, hand pumping his length as his other takes hold of Felix’s hair, “I’m sure you can beg a _little,_ can’t you, Felix?”

“Stop … St-stop playing games,” Felix gasps out. “Just do it already.”

There’s a chuckle from Hubert. Felix’s arms can barely keep him upright from those fingers hitting straight against his sweet spot. “Is he usually this much of a brat?”

“Yeah, sometimes. Mostly when he wants to put on a tough act.” Sylvain guides the head of his dick to Felix’s mouth, who is unable to resist planting a kiss on it. “But you want it so badly, don’t you, baby?”

Felix nods, and almost the moment he has done so, Sylvain slips inside with his hand tightening on Felix’s hair. From the beginning, the latter is not the one to take charge of Sylvain’s pace; both of Sylvain’s hands now rest on Felix’s head as his hips take control of the motions. _Goddess._ It’s enough to induce a moan from Felix alone. Never mind Hubert’s fingers working inside him, long as ever and driving shocks of pleasure throughout him.

“Goddess, this is a beautiful sight,” says Hubert says before long. “I can hardly wait to be inside him properly.”

“I’m sure he’s ready for that,” says Sylvain. “Aren’t you, Fe?”

Felix’s tearful eyes open as he nods best he can with Sylvain inside his mouth. They shut again when Sylvain increases the force of his pace, Felix’s thighs pressing together in desperation to touch at the heat between his legs. Hubert’s fingers are missed the moment they leave him.

“Don’t forget protection,” says Sylvain.

“Of course. I’m sure you’re more than occupied for now, are you not, Felix?”

“Well?” Sylvain brings up Felix’s head by his hair, a large breath inhaled through those wet lips. “Tell him how much you’re enjoying this.”

“Sylvain.” Felix’s voice is a little soft, humiliation washing over him—but he cannot say he dislikes it. Far from it.

“Fe—lix.” A sing-song voice, but there’s a hint of a warning in those honey-brown eyes. Almost as though he’d do something as cruel as stop Hubert from fucking him if he doesn’t comply.

“Fine, I love it. Happy?”

“Mm, enough for now.” Sylvain grins at Felix’s gasp; a lubed erection is now grinding between his ass cheeks. Not quite as thick and large as Sylvain’s. But still long even if slender, Felix tempted to look back and see the darkness in Hubert’s expression, but Sylvain’s dick sliding back into his mouth stops him before he has the chance. “Make sure you have him moaning prettily around my cock, all right?”

“I would not have it any other way. Are you ready, Felix?”

Felix’s eyes flicker up at Sylvain’s to give his consent. A nod from Sylvain causes Hubert to sink himself inside Felix with a groan. And … _fuck._ He’s felt close to this when Sylvain has used toys on him, but not quite to this extent. Not how incredible and full he feels when the two men begin to fall into their paces into either end of him.

“Oh, Goddess,” says Sylvain. “You look perfect like this.”

The praise induces a louder moan from Felix; in turn, the former also releases one, grinning with a bite on his lip from the vibrations. His thrusts are slightly rougher than Hubert’s. Still, the latter’s deep, drawn-out hits against his G-spot have his mind sent into the clouds. Those thin hands grasp tightly on Felix’s hips. Nails digging into the skin, Hubert already told in advance Felix is hardly against a little pain.

Ha. Perhaps that is an understatement. When Sylvain’s grip tightens that little more on Felix’s hair with a groan escaping his lips, Felix swears it heads straight between his legs.

“Touch him,” says Sylvain, seeming to know this. Felix can sense Hubert’s smirk as a hand trails over Felix’s body. Teasing at his nipples, genitalia. The cock in Felix’s mouth could be seen as a blessing with how it silences the sheer whimper he releases.

It’s absolute bliss. Enough for Felix to soon climax even before Sylvain has initiated such a thing. He’s left panting around Sylvain’s erection, a single tear trickling down a flushed cheek, moans softer yet no less frequent.

“Oh, you really are enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Sylvain murmurs. “Such a good boy.”

“Glad to have made him come before I will,” says Hubert. He inhales sharply. “I’m not … n-not going to last for much longer.”

It’s hardly surprising. Sylvain has never been all that quick to orgasm, and it’s only strengthened farther into his marriage with Felix. “No worries. I know what you can do next.”

That pace in his mouth remains as Hubert finds his own release with a moan. He slows to a stop and pulls out of Felix. Out of the corner of Felix’s eye, he watches Hubert discard the condom.

“How do you feel about making the most of your mouth, Hubert?” asks Sylvain. “While I finish off using his.”

“I enjoy the thought of that immensely.” A hand trails over Felix’s thigh, causing him to shiver despite the sheer line of sweat across it. “And you, Felix?”

Sylvain pulls Felix’s head up by his hair. It grants the latter a moment to inhale deeply, stretching his jaw as well in the meantime. “Y-yeah, it’s fine.” And, as an afterthought, “Sylvain, are you ever going to come? Goddamnit.”

A laugh is released, one which causes love to stir in Felix’s chest. “Eventually. I’m holding myself back a bit so I can _really_ make the most of it.”

Felix rolls his eyes. However, now he has had chance to prepare his jaw again, he’s _eager_ for that cock to slip back into his mouth. He’s made no less desperate for it by how Hubert’s arms now loop around Felix’s thighs and leans in from behind.

“ _Mmph—”_ An instant, muffled loud moan, causing Sylvain to tighten his hand on Felix’s hair again. Hubert’s tongue is already teasing at him. And _man,_ is he good at that. It appears as though every single part of Hubert is long in some way.

The tongue explores him, weakening his legs. His arms tremble with the effort of keeping himself upright. And even as Sylvain pants, a little bead of sweat visible on his temple, he’s no less furious with his pace as he has been.

Goddess, Felix has to make sure he doesn’t come again from this alone. He’s almost relieved when Sylvain says, “Think … Think it’s about time, don’t you, kitten?”

And with those hands gripping onto hair either side of Felix’s head, and one last harsh thrust of his hips, Sylvain finally releases his load into Felix’s mouth. His eyes squeeze tightly shut from the warm liquid spilling out over his tongue. He barely has chance to lick his lips and swallow before his arms cross over, back arched as he pushes himself back against Hubert’s mouth, moaning into the bed.

“Oh, baby, you’re so adorable,” Sylvain says, stroking his fingers over Felix’s cheek. Those fingers continue on down, trailing beneath Felix’s chest and teasing at his nipples. Felix’s moan is captured by Sylvain’s tongue finding his own.

Hubert’s own tongue soon pulls out of Felix, his hand squeezing at an ass cheek as he straightens up. “Is it wrong of me to ask if I can ask him to use that mouth on me as well? After all, he did such a good job on you.”

“Goddess, if you two weren’t going to switch,” says Felix, “then I wouldn’t want to do this in the first place.”

Sylvain grins, patting Felix’s cheek. “Want to make the most of getting fucked on both ends, don’t you? But let’s see …”

Hands on Felix’s arms urge him to straighten up. Lips brush against his head before Sylvain’s movements become far rougher. Dragging Felix off the bed, pushing him down so he’s bent over the side of it. He cannot hold back a quiet moan from the force.

“Yeah, that’s better,” says Sylvain. “I wanted to see you bent over looking pretty for me, Felix. And now …”

“Perfect position,” says Hubert, sliding closer to Felix, resting on the end of the bed with his arms crossed over each other. Felix licks his lips in anticipation as he stares up at Hubert—he hasn’t been able to have a proper look at him in some time, and that lust in his eyes is captivating. As is the pale hand now working at Hubert’s dick to erect it once more.

“Fine to say no, sweetheart,” says Sylvain in Felix’s ear, teeth nipping at the top of it, “but I want to give your ass some attention, too, if you’ll grant me the pleasure of getting it ready.”

Felix nods perhaps too eagerly. “Nothing like wrecking me as promised, I suppose.”

He feels Sylvain grin against his ear. A _pop_ as the lid of the lubrication once again comes off, clearly ready to be used on Sylvain’s fingers.

“Now, I could not see that adorable face of yours earlier,” says Hubert, Felix’s eyes focusing on him again. “So be sure to keep your gaze on me.”

Felix’s mouth opens, likely to respond with some witty reply. He’s cut off by his own whimper at the index finger pressing against his entrance. Pushing himself back to get closer to it, a humiliating whine is released instead when Sylvain pulls his finger back.

“Now, now.” Sylvain’s voice is chipper, clearly amused. “A little patience doesn’t go amiss, angel.”

“I hate you,” Felix mutters, shuddering when that finger returns. But this time, he waits; actually holding himself back for a few seconds is far better than having Sylvain tease him forever. He’s rewarded with that finger carefully slipping inside. _“Ah—”_

“Not painful, baby?” Sylvain’s other hand trails over an ass cheek. Felix shakes his head. His eyes flicker up when Hubert lifts his face, likely to watch it for when Sylvain enters his finger inside properly and earns a gasp from Felix.

“Beautiful,” Hubert murmurs. “You truly are a gorgeous man, Felix.”

Felix is saved from the necessity of replying when Sylvain’s finger pulls out and thrusts inside. A choked moan escapes Felix’s lips, body trembling from its stimulation. A gasp follows when a hand slaps at his ass.

“Couldn’t resist with this view.” The grin in Sylvain’s voice is glaringly obvious.

His finger continues to work inside to stretch Felix, a second soon to follow; Hubert has not entered his mouth for now, giving him room to breathe and voice if Sylvain’s fingering is uncomfortable. Those piercing eyes watch him instead. Inspecting his face for all those reactions. The obvious, such as the blush Felix feels spreading across his face, and likely the little ones too. That slight crease between his eyebrows, parted lips. The shuddering as Sylvain works up his pace.

“A-ah, more,” he’s soon pleading. “More, Sylvain.”

“Are you begging, Felix?” Sylvain’s spare hand squeezes at an ass cheek. Felix’s lips press in a tight line, opening again when Hubert lifts his head by his hair.

“I believe your husband asked you a question, Felix,” says Hubert. Felix bites his lip. His willingness to give in to these men, the pleasure coursing through him and desperation to have more even now … And, as embarrassed as he is to admit it, the desire to beg as they wish for is much too great.

“Please,” he finally says.

“Please what, Felix?” Sylvain says. His fingers increase the roughness of their pace inside Felix. They induce a slightly high-pitched whine, Felix clutching at the bed covers hanging over the side of the bed.

“Fuck me,” he says. “Please, S-Sylvain, fuck me.”

“And what about me?” Hubert’s thumb trails over Felix’s bottom lip. He smirks when a tongue trails over it. “Would you like me to use this lovely mouth of yours, Felix?”

Felix nods. “ _Fuck,_ yes, just do it. Please.”

“I told you he can beg,” says Sylvain. “Just takes a little pushing to get him there, sometimes.”

A groan of exasperation; Sylvain’s fingers have left him. He doesn’t dawdle, however, in preparing his erection. Felix is far from the only one desperate here.

A blur passes by in which Felix can vaguely perceive himself mumbling further pleas. Sylvain is soon sliding inside him from behind, careful but no less wanting. The cry given in response is captured by Hubert’s cock slipping inside his mouth.

It’s no less intoxicating than before. More so even, once Sylvain’s touch creeps over Felix’s torso, sliding down to tease at his arousal. Hubert’s grip in Felix’s hair tightens from the moans he releases. Everywhere, _everywhere_ seems to be on fire. All the places that have been pleasured, how both men work inside him, both of Sylvain’s hands wandering to also give attention to his chest. But also every other cell as well. It’s practically a drug, an invigorating bliss of pleasure, and Felix realises it could have never been this way without him having trust in both of them, not his husband alone.

His second orgasm arrives with a loud muffled cry around Hubert’s erection. Convulsive shakes and immediate weakness; Sylvain’s hands grasp onto his hips to support him. Hubert is the second to arrive. Pulling out and, with previous consent given by both Sylvain and Felix alike, releasing his load onto Felix’s face. It shouldn’t induce a moan, but it does. It’s made no less louder by the sheer amount of arousal in Hubert’s eyes.

Sylvain is the third and final one to find his release. After his words of, “M-may I come inside, Felix?” his own orgasm arrives with a groan of Felix’s name. Panted breaths follow, Sylvain pulling out and resting his head against Felix’s shoulder.

“Wow, oh wow,” he says, grinning against Felix’s neck and pressing a kiss against it. “Thank you both.”

Felix gives a shaky sigh in response, smiling through his own heavy breaths. The rest is somewhat of a blur through his fatigue from the session. Sylvain lifts him up and places him down on the bed, where Hubert’s hand, so surprisingly gentle, wipes Felix’s face with a tissue as Sylvain heads to their en suite for a dampened towel.

“Is everyone okay?” asks Sylvain. “Especially you, Felix. You look a bit tuckered out.”

Felix hums. He supposes he does, immediately curled up like a cat in the centre of the bed. “I’m fine, just tired. How the hell did you guys even wipe me out this much?”

“We _were_ going at that for a long time,” says Hubert, glancing at the clock hanging on a wall. “It is almost time for dinner.”

“Bet someone needs to be carried over to the dining hall,” says Sylvain teasingly. Felix rolls his eyes, batting away the hand trying to grab his ass.

“I’m _not_ that weak.” Only Felix moves, immediately holds his lower back, and decides to remain in the same spot. “On second thought, I’d love it if you could have dinner brought here.”

Sylvain laughs, flopping down behind Felix and pulling his body closer to Sylvain’s own, nose nuzzled against the back of his head. “Anything for you, moonlight. Will you be staying for that, Hubert? I’d hate to kick you out.”

“If you will have me. Although do not fret, I am not here to catch feelings for either of you.” A pause, before Hubert’s voice is a little softer, a smile on his face. “Although I most certainly have had an enjoyable experience, and thank the two of you for granting me this opportunity. I would certainly take this over the war we had to endure.”

“Most definitely,” says Felix, closing his eyes when Hubert’s fingers begin to weave through his hair.

Together, they remain like this; warm, content, dwelling on what would have once been impossible. And though pride will stop him from saying this aloud, a flicker of a different pride resides in him, when he thinks about all the walls he had to bring down for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you to Sie for being such a great friend!
> 
> Check her out on Twitter @siesfics  
> and me @nikobynight.


End file.
